


smile

by Supernerdo13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asshole John, M/M, Prom, Rewrite, Sad, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, and there's 0 fluff in here, i remeber in the original i tagged fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernerdo13/pseuds/Supernerdo13
Summary: My name is Dave Strider, and I am in love with my best friend.





	

My name is Dave Strider, and I am in love with my best friend.

I love seeing his smile, and I love watching him laugh.

I’ve always contemplated telling him, but it’s hard. I know he’s straight. 

I guess sometimes things just aren’t meant to be.

\---  
“Dave hurry up dude!” he whines and beats on the door. I roll my eyes as i check myself over in the bathroom one last time.

Tie? Check. Hair? Check. Flower? Check. 

I take a deep breathe and step out. 

“Chill out dude.” I tell him as I absentmindedly fix my cuffs. “The dance doesn’t start for another hour and a half.”

“Dave, I need to look good too. How else am I gonna impress a girl?! They need to see I clean up well too!”

Today is prom night. Me and john both kept getting turned down over and over, so as a joke, he put up a banner in the lunch room and asked me to go to the dance with him. 

I mean. What a good joke.

I didn’t almost start bawling when he laughed about how funny this was gonna be.

Not at all. 

John goes into the bathroom as I head downstairs. His dad gives me a sympathetic smile and I just shrug. It’s whatever.

When john comes down, we pose together and his dad takes pictures. I tell him how funny it would be if we took normal prom picks and he laughed.

I made sure to message dadbert and asked him to email them to me.

\---  
Me and john dance all night.

I got to kiss his cheek.  
We got voted prom kings.

We hugged and cheered

We took even more pictures.

It was the widest i’d ever seen him smile.

We danced even more.

I got to hold his hand.

We were everything i ever wanted to be.

I was so happy.

But i guess it’s true. All good things end.

\---  
At the end of the night, he drove me home, he dropped me off at the front of the apartment building, and got out to walk to me to the front door.

He laughs “today sure was a lot of fun!” he says, and grins up at me.

I shrug “yeah I guess it was pretty cool”

He punches me in the arm. “Don’t even pretend like you didn’t enjoy it, dude” he says.

I shrug but let a grin split my lips. “Okay, okay, I guess I really loved it.”

He laughs again “just one more thing to tie it all together.” he says and leans up before I can ask and pecks me on the lips.

He pulls away and waves good bye, but I’m frozen, stay where I’m at, just watching him drive away until he’s out of sight. 

I go upstairs to my apartment and unlock the door. I hurry to the bathroom and look in the mirror.

Today was a really really good day.

\---  
The next day at school I jogged up next to him and grabbed for his hand. 

He snaps it back like I had burned him and gives me a funny look. “Dude, what are you doing?” he asks

I blink in surprise. 

“I mean. Last night-”

“Dude. it was a prank, nothing but a bit of fun. It didn’t actually mean anything, jokes over.”

I guess my face betrayed me, even if I was wearing my shades, because his face scrunches up “uh, dude? You okay?” he asks and then his face falls “oh no, you don’t actually like me do yo-”

“No. No what? No.” I say quickly, I don’t think I’ve ever shook my head that hard before.

“I’ll see you in chem” I say as I quickly turn and hurry back down the front steps of the school and down the road. I won’t see him in chem.

I guess maybe it was selfish of me, to think he’d fall for me like I’d fallen for him.

But,

At least he smiled for me.

Even if it was just for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a rewrite of a fic i wrote almost three years ago now. i think about it a lot and i always remembered it being a lot better than it is. i mean. if you wanna read it be my guest.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1451284
> 
> also i really suck at grammar, just sayin.


End file.
